Frozen
by JustYourAverageInternetUser
Summary: Prince Mycroft was born with the powers to control snow, but an accident involving his brother, Sherlock, when he was younger has caused him to fear his powers. Years later, Sherlock, with the help of a mountain man named John, must go on a quest to help save Arendelle, which Mycroft's powers have cause to covered in snow.


Chapter 1

It was a beautiful night in the kingdom of Arendelle. Everyone was sleeping peacefully. Everyone but the youngest prince, Sherlock, who simply pouted at his ceiling. He sigh as he looked across his shared bedroom to see his older brother, Mycroft, sleeping soundly in his bed. An idea struck Sherlock. _Maybe Mycroft will play with me!_ So, as silently as he could, he got out of his bed and walked across the room. "Mycroft. Psst, Mycroft," Sherlock whispered to his brother as he jumped on top of him. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Sherlock screamed as he shook Mycroft.

Mycroft smiled, keeping his eyes closed. "Sherlock, go back to sleep," Mycroft replied.

"I just can't," Sherlock sighed dramatically while flopping down on top of his brother. "The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play."

"Go play by yourself," Mycroft said with a laugh as he pushed Sherlock off of his bed. Sherlock landed on the ground with a small uh. He crossed his arms and pouted for all of two seconds before another, even more brilliant idea struck him. He climbed back on top of Mycroft and asked, "Do you wanna play deductions?"

Mycroft finally opened his eyes and smiled at his brother.

In no time flat, they were both racing down the castle stairs hand in hand. Sherlock couldn't stop from giggling and saying "Come on, come on!" Mycroft put a finger to his mouth and repeatedly shushed him. Though once they had both gotten into the ballroom and closed the door, Mycroft was giggling too. "Do the magic, do the magic!" Sherlock urged his brother.

Mycroft stuck out his hands and started to form a small snowball. "Are you ready?" he asked his brother. Sherlock nodded enthusiastically. Mycroft grinned and shot the snowball up into the air. It then began to snow inside the ballroom.

"This is amazing!" Sherlock cried as he stretched out his arms and ran around in circles. Mycroft laughed at his brothers antics. "Want to see something cool?" Mycroft asked his brother. Sherlock smiled and nodded. Mycroft stomped on the floor, causing it to turn to ice. Sherlock began to slip and slide around, laughing the entire time.

Soon, Mycroft and Sherlock were playing around in the snow. They built snowmen and arranged them to look like it was a crime scene. Sherlock ran around, deducing all he could about the snow people. Sherlock looked over and saw that Mycroft had built another snowman.

Mycroft turned the snowman around to face Sherlock. "Hello," Mycroft made the snowman say in a high pitch voice, "my name is Molly and I work at the morgue."

Sherlock giggled. "Why hello Molly," Sherlock replied. "What can you tell me about the victim?"

A few minutes later, Sherlock and Mycroft were sliding down a snow slide. At the end , Sherlock jumped off into a pile of snow. When he poked his head out, he turned to left and shouted, "Look Mycroft, the murderer! We must catch him!"

"Hold on," Mycroft called and made a column of snow. Sherlock jumped onto it. "Again," Sherlock said. So Mycroft began to shoot columns of snow and Sherlock continued to jump. But then, Sherlock began to go to fast.

"Wait Sherlock," Mycroft called. But Sherlock didn't listen, "The murderer is getting away," Sherlock replied and continued to jump away. Mycroft quickened his pace, but he was having trouble keeping up. "Slow down!" Mycroft screamed. Suddenly, Mycroft slipped on the ice. He looked up just in time to see Sherlock jump off the last column. "Sherlock!" he screamed and sent another blast of snow toward Sherlock. It hit Sherlock on the head and he fainted. He landed on a snow hill and rolled down. It was dead silent. Mycroft got up quickly and ran over to his brother. "Sherlock," he said as he pulled his brother's head into his lap. Mycroft watched in horror as a strand of Sherlock's dark hair turned white. "Mummy! Daddy!" Mycroft screamed and began to cry. The ice on the ground became harder and began to coat the entire room.

The king and queen, who had been listening to their sons play the entire time, quickly climbed out of bed and ran down to the ballroom. When they got there, they had to push open the door. "It's okay Sherlock, I got you," they heard Mycroft say. They looked around and saw ice covering every surface. "Mycroft, what have you done?" the king asked. The queen gasped when she saw Sherlock, drawing the attention of the king. They ran over to their sons. "This is getting out of hand, Mycroft," the king told him. "It was an accident," Mycroft replied as his mum took Sherlock into her arms.

"He's ice cold," the queen said, worry evident in her voice. "I know where we must go," the king said. The king ran into his study and quickly looked through his books. After a few seconds of looking, he found the book he was looking for. A book on ancient, magical creatures. He opened it and flipped through it until he found the page with a map in it. The map fell to the floor. The page said only one thing, "Trolls."


End file.
